


如果白月光真的很白

by Ian17



Series: 【sp短篇】一发完 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian17/pseuds/Ian17
Summary: ⭕SP预警  但是这次中含有微量sp元素一个是古代的故事，一个是现代的故事祝大家新年快乐~
Series: 【sp短篇】一发完 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645513
Kudos: 20





	如果白月光真的很白

没人知道，薛子义是哪天出生的。  
只知道他被送到凤栖楼的那天，楼里迎来了一个天大的恩客，一掷千金，老鸨赚了个够本，于是看到被遗弃在妓院门口的薛子义时，便大发慈悲地收留了他，没让这个小婴儿冻死在外面。关于这一点，薛子义一辈子都很感激。

两岁时，薛子义在一堆胭脂粉、金钗银簪中长大，牙牙学语便会讨得各位小姐开心。姐姐们逗他：“哎呀，我们小子义长大想做什么啊？”  
小小的人儿，便和大人一般，眼睛瞪得鼓鼓的，炯炯有神，大声说道：“我要做官！”  
又逗得一排莺莺燕燕笑语连连。

六岁时，敌国军队来犯，攻入他们这个边陲小镇，入眼是满城的萧瑟。星火燎原，周遭全是被大火烧过的痕迹，往日里凤栖楼里的欢声笑语再也不见，陈尸遍野，小小的子义站在人间修罗场里，眼前一片血雨腥风。他被冻得瑟瑟发抖。  
突然眼前出现了一个人，明明是漫天大雪的日子，那人却只着一袭白衣，蹲下来与他一般高，温柔地问他：“只有你一个人吗？”  
烽火连三月，小小的子义从来没见过这天仙般的人物，饶是伶牙俐齿的他也只会呆呆地看着眼前的人。  
“跟我走吧。”，面前的人面容白净恬淡，凤栖楼里的姐姐们，竟是一个也比不上。  
那是二十岁的太子太傅，林开平。作为使臣，来到沦陷地，尽游说之能，使纵横之术。

八岁时。  
“滚出长安城，你这娼妓之子。”稚童向来是最口无遮拦的，尽管薛子义已在这里生活两年多，但还是遭人排斥。  
他哭哭啼啼地找到林开平。那人终日为大业忧心，从不见他笑过，但只要薛子义一哭闹，他便还是抱着他，边走边哄。  
他们来到城内最高的一座城墙上，林开平抱着他站到了墙上，问他：“你知道自己从哪里来的吗？”薛子义看着城中摩肩接踵的人流，鳞次栉比的楼宇，摇了摇头，初来时还太小，他已忘记了当年那个边陲小镇。  
“英雄各有见，何必问出处。你既已不知道自己是从哪里来的，又何须去管别人的闲言闲语，子义，你不会比任何人差。”  
子义听着老师说的话，这话似是在鼓舞他。可说这话的人，眉宇间却有解不开的浓愁，只是静静地望着，城下的百姓。

十岁时。  
“师者，所以传道受业解惑也。人非生而知之者，知之者，者......”  
“子义。”林开平的声音响起。  
“啪。”又是一戒尺，狠狠地打在小子义的手心里，他已经不知道被抽了多少下了，整个手心肿起了一指高，红肿不堪，连掌心的纹路都看不见了。  
也不见林开平心软。规矩礼义都是一尺一尺教出来的。  
摸鱼爬树，子义是把好手，方圆十里的孩子都没有一个他的对手，但是掉书袋，可真的是为难他了，所幸老师管得并不多，但但凡被抓住一次，定是狠狠地责罚。  
子义实在是受不住了，一抽一抽地啜泣着，软软地跟林开平说：“老师，老师，你想吃桂花糕吗？”老师的身体不好，时常没有胃口，只是偶尔有胃口能吃进一两块甜腻的桂花糕。  
林开平看着眼前的孩子，一双大眼睛哭地红通通的，眼泪在眼眶里打转，但仍是不敢大声哭喊。是个好孩子，但终究受教太晚，天资不够。他在心里叹了口气。

十四岁时。  
“薛子义，你好大的胆子！”  
听见老师咆哮的声音，子义“扑通”一声跪在了案前，他哭着看着老师，不停地磕头。  
“我的文案呢，咳咳——”  
“老师，老师，您的身体撑不住了，求您了，歇会儿吧。老师，求您了。”他边说边磕头，额头已经磕得一片红肿。  
“砰”地一声，林开平倒在了身后的软榻上，薛子义连忙膝行过去，看着眼前的人，痛苦不已。  
林开平缓缓地睁开眼睛，眼里有化不开的疲惫，他沉静地对子义说：“在朝为官者，为天地立心，为生民立命，为往圣继绝学，为万世开太平。”一字一顿，声音温柔却又力量，“子义，你还小，不能懂这些。”  
薛子义不停地摇头，眼泪决堤而出，他大声哭喊着：“那老师你自己呢，你的命就那么不值钱吗？”  
“居庙堂之高则忧其民，职责所在，鱼和熊掌岂能兼得，这样的道理，竟还要我教你，去把戒尺拿来。”说完，又闭上了眼睛。  
子义看绝无再游说的余地，他把戒尺取来后，跪在了林开平身前，拜了三拜，抽泣着说：“学生不敢再劳累老师，学生请求自己动手，只求老师能休息片刻。”

十六岁时。  
林开平在弥留之际，看着眼前惨白着一张脸的子义，又对他温柔地笑了笑，恰如初见。  
薛子义已长成少年，心中有巨大悲痛也隐忍不发，只是狠狠地睁着一双眼睛，害怕微微一合，就有眼泪流出来，更怕一闭眼，就再也见不到眼前的人。  
“老师，对不起，如果我争气，就可以帮您分担更多，您不会，不会......”  
“教不严，师之惰，怎么能怪你呢。子义，你要过得开心啊......”  
努力想要抬起摸摸他脸颊的手就这样永远停在了半空中。  
从四周冲上来的太医，守卫，把薛子义推到一边，他很想努力地爬上前，再看一眼心尖上的人，竟发现自己动弹不得，昏了过去。  
最年轻的太子太傅林开平，殚精竭虑，积劳成疾，享年三十岁。

二十岁。  
薛子义寒窗苦读四年。以前的他不理解为何老师能在案前一坐就是一天，动也不动，以前的他只会偷鸡摸狗，只觉掉书袋苦不堪言。现在的他，在桌前，一看就是一整天，两耳不闻身边事，从书中惊醒过来，才发现脚已经冻僵了，而屋外，已下起了鹅毛大雪。  
一朝夺得功名后，薛子义成为既林开平后又一年轻的太子太傅。他一袭白衣，永远不苟言笑，偶尔望着府里的桂花树，一站就是一整天。  
薛子义有时夜里躺在床上，却辗转反侧，总不能安眠。眼望着东方既白。  
到底是唯将终夜长开眼，报道平生未展眉。

二十二岁。  
薛子义又收了一名学生，王爷老来得子，最是宝贝自己的小儿子，娇惯得不成样子，送来让子义教导，很是让他为难了一番。那孩子眉眼生动，唇红齿白，最是少年人意气风发的样子。看着他时，总是一脸骄傲和挑衅。  
薛子义却越是严格地教育他。

二十四岁。  
“老师，老师，你快看，我做了什么？”李新齐兴奋地拿着一盘黑乎乎的东西送到薛子义面前，他看着，勉强能闻到一股桂花的味道，他抬眼看了看李新齐，那孩子眼角眉梢都带着笑意，青葱似的指尖被烫得红肿，也不在意。他拿了一块放进嘴中。  
眼前的人，大大的眼睛里是满眼的期待。  
变黑的地方已经焦掉了，这份苦涩和着甜腻的桂花化在舌尖，让人觉得五味杂陈。  
薛子义点了点头，身旁的人雀跃起来，嚷嚷着说：“问过府里的老人了，他说您当年最喜欢吃的就是桂花糕，我特地学来的！”  
薛子义承认自己很感动，但是喜欢吃桂花糕的，并不是他。

二十七岁。  
窗外是呼啸的北风和冰冷的雨滴。  
薛子义卧在塌上，眉头紧锁，喃喃自语，似是睡得极不安稳。  
夜阑卧听风吹雨，铁马冰河入梦来，梦里是无穷无尽的大火，燃烧着四周的地面，就和初见的场景，一模一样。但为何想见的人却一直不肯入梦呢？  
薛子义醒了，却发现自己动弹不得，身子软绵绵地瘫在塌上，衣衫半解。他抬眼望了望远处，李新齐跪在一旁，手中高举着戒尺，哭喊着说：“老师，老师，您罚我吧，我差点就做出禽兽不如的事情了，您......”他没有继续说下去。  
子义静静地躺着，感觉身体渐渐有了知觉，便合拢衣衫，扶着一旁的架子，站了起来。准备走出去。  
还没等他迈出步子，跪着的人抱住了他的脚，扯着他的身体，颤颤巍巍地站了起来，缩在了他的怀里。用一双哭红了的眼睛，紧紧地盯着他，眼中是他无法承受的深情，李新齐哭着对他说：“老师，要怎样你才能不寂寞呢？”  
老师，要怎样你才能不寂寞呢？  
“老师，我能抱抱你？”  
老师，我能抱抱你吗？  
“老师，让我陪着你好不好？”  
老师，让我陪着你好不好？  
好不好呢，可不可以呢，没有人可以回答，只是不知从何处传来一声轻轻的叹息。

三十岁。  
朝堂上风云诡谲，阴谋层出。太后拿出一叠文书，声称是他谋杀了别国使节，要把他交予敌国问罪。李新齐知道，那是自己从老师身上偷出来的，他不满薛子义整天拿着那叠文书，睹物思人，更不知道，为何此时那叠文书竟成了罪状。李新齐正准备解释，突然看到薛子义使来的眼色，想说的话都埋在了肚子里。  
薛子义看着劳苦功高白发苍苍的王爷，新齐是他唯一的儿子，决不能毁在自己手里。他看了看满脸盛怒但又隐而不发的皇上和太后，此时决不能与敌国撕破脸皮，他又看了看盛气凌人不可一世的使臣，知道了文书只是最不值一提的一环，没有新齐，也会有别的罪证，他只是不得不被舍弃了。薛子义跪下，认罪。余光里是新齐睁大的双眼和不可置信的表情。

还是三十岁，只是又过了几个月。  
薛子义带着沉重的枷锁，行走在漫天的黄沙里，背后从此就是他的故国。对面的敌国军队，整装待发，他笑了笑。  
一步，两步，风沙吹乱了他的头发，迷住了他的双眼。  
三步，四步，一个黑影翻过，迅雷不及掩耳，利剑刺入了他的胸膛。  
.......  
前一天晚上。  
“新齐，你知道明日该如何做吗？”薛子义躺在牢房里的稻草堆中，虚弱的开口。  
“不要，老师不要。我不要。”李新齐不停地摇头，那总是笑着的眉宇，染上了一层解不开的悲伤，“老师，求求你，活下去，给我两年时间，两年时间我必去救你，带你回来！”语气里还是带着少年人特有的执拗和孤勇。李新齐抬手擦了擦眼泪，却怎么也擦不完。  
“不是你，也会是别人，我不可能真的落入敌国手中，皇上不会允许。”  
李新齐猛地抬起头，似是不可置信，又似剧痛难忍。  
“所以，可以是你吗？”薛子义朝面前的人露出一个笑脸，还没延展到嘴角，就被浓浓的疲惫所掩盖。  
李新齐双手掩面，偶尔从喉咙间发出两声嘶哑的哀嚎，“为什么，为什么，老师......”  
“你曾经问我，要怎样才能不寂寞。”薛子义并没有把话说完，只是静静地抬起头开着从铁窗外洒进来的斑驳月光。  
猛地被抱住，耳边是新齐沉重的呼吸声，腰间搭着双不停颤抖的手，竟是如此温暖，久违了。  
薛子义难得没有推开，他到底是有眷恋的，如果自己真的有时间，好像也不是不可能。只是一直以来，都太累了。  
......  
利剑出鞘，血流如注，滚滚鲜血淌进了黄沙里，刺目又浑浊。  
他看着面前只露出一双血红眸子的黑衣人，翻身又飞入了漫天黄沙中，不会被敌军抓获，他才安心地倒在了地上，眼神都来不及捕捉在空中飞舞着的黑色衣角。  
新齐，飞吧，你有你的世界。  
眼睛渐渐无力，他看着四周的景致，又想起牙牙学语时的他，信誓旦旦地说我要做官。  
薛子义，在朝为官近十载，学生百余人，生于妓院，死于沙场，终年三十岁，以身殉国。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
十二月的雨天，刺骨的寒冷，每吸一口气，五脏六腑仿佛都被冰冻了起来。  
“对对对，就在周北路96号，时代酒店，我和陈秘书就在门口等您哈，麻烦了麻烦了。”酒店大堂里的中年男子点头哈腰地对着手机里的人说话，尽管那人不在身边，语气神态还是十足的谄媚。  
在外吸烟的陈秘书回来了，似是被外面的气温给冻住了，进来后不住地搓手跺脚，边对司机老林说：“搞定了吗？”  
“搞定了搞定了，请尊佛真难，周先生一会儿就来。”  
“嘿，我就不懂了，徐家的小公子怎么姓周啊？”陈秘书不解地问。  
老林摆了摆手，眯起眼睛摇了摇头，没有说话。

周天搀扶着“醉醺醺”的杨彦，说是搀扶着，杨彦根本没给多少重量在他身上，只是沉默不语，连台阶都下的稳稳当当，丝毫看不出是喝醉了。  
“滴”，周天刷开了酒店房门，顺手把卡插进了卡槽里。走廊、客厅、卧室的灯刷的一下全开了，杨彦伸出手遮了下眼睛，皱着眉头在周天肩膀上缩了缩。周天没有管他，磕磕碰碰地把身上的人扶到床上，杨彦的手还在他脖子上挽着，往下躺的时候，顺势一带，周天的脑袋就磕在了床沿上，“嘣”地一声，撞得不轻。  
被撞得七荤八素，耳边好像响起了巨大的杂音，周天眯起眼睛，站了半刻，稳定住后俯下身，把被子给杨彦盖好，低下头时，突然在耳边听到了“卿卿”，他触电般甩开了被子，后退了几步，耳边的杂音还没消散，他不知道杨彦发出的声音是下意识的呢喃还是他自己臆想出来的，太阳穴突突地跳动，伤口传来阵阵刺痛，他觉得自己越发地不清醒了。

杨彦也不知道自己到底有没有喝醉，但是身体很沉，怎么也醒不来，闭上眼睛，又是反反复复的那个梦境，不，不是梦境，是回忆，只是此刻出现在了梦里。梦中他和徐卿还是学生的模样，他们离开了从小长大的地方，到了一座海边城市念大学。那段时间他在外面实习，每天早晨很早就要出发，徐卿会先送他到校门口然后去自习室学习，有一天他回学校的时候偶然发现有一处的栏杆断掉了，可以勉强通过一个人，如果从这边走，每天可以省掉很多时间。第二天，他们便从那个偏僻的地方走了，想要走进那块栏杆，先要走进一片小树林，那天他正攀上栏杆的时候，看到徐卿担忧地看着他，树影在他身上浮动，额间的碎发被汗湿了，贴在脸上，微风鼓起了他浅色的T恤，勾勒出少年瘦削的背影，杨彦一时动情，俯下身，吻住了徐卿。夏日里潮湿的空气中带着海风的咸味，耳边是小树林里清脆的鸟叫，一切都是年少时最好的样子。  
以后每天，徐卿来送他时，他们都会在隐蔽的树林里，细细密密地亲吻，徐卿总会动情地叫他：”彦彦“。  
对，彦彦，再也没有人叫他彦彦了，他现在是杨总，杨先生，职场上杀伐果断的冷面王，对，还有那个总在远处的人，也不时常叫他，开口就是冰冷冷的”杨彦“。  
梦还在继续，好像魔咒，怎么也醒不来。

周天捂着额头上被撞伤的地方，来到了洗手间，站在镜子前面，他神情冷淡，手抚在自己的脸上，眼睛一动不动地望着镜中的自己，从眼角摸到耳朵，然后顺着脖子摸到锁骨，脸微微侧到一边，手又在伤口处流连，嘴里不停地小声嚷嚷着：“血，好多血......”，他突然踮起脚尖，鼻尖怼在镜子前，眼神变得凶狠狰狞，大声尖叫起来。  
“啊——”，他叫得没有丝毫喘息，声音尖刻，像是女孩子一般。

杨彦终于被尖叫声吵醒，他一睁眼，头顶的吊灯让他一阵晕眩，似是没有意识到自己正在酒店里，过了一会儿才直起身来，跟着尖叫的来源到了洗手间，看着周天抱着自己的肩膀，头紧紧地埋在膝盖里，将自己小小地缩成一团。他扶起周天，把他从洗手间带了出去，放到了椅子上，拍了拍他的肩膀，沉着地望着对方，清醒地说：“没有血，你摸，是干的。”说着，就拉着周天的手轻轻地搭在刚刚受伤的地方。椅子上的人渐渐安静下来了。  
杨彦打开手机，已经凌晨两点了，他直接拨给了刘淮，直奔主题：“天天又犯病了，你给他备的药在哪？”  
刘淮得亏是在外面出差，还在忙工作没有睡觉，没好气地应付着：“大哥，现在几点——”  
“在哪里？”语气里透着满满的不耐烦，顿了顿又继续说：“他现在情况很不好。”  
刘淮也是服了他俩，开口说道：“我一般给他放包里了，还是原来那个白色的药瓶，最多吃两粒，不然——”  
听着话筒里的指导，杨彦在客厅的桌上找到了周天的运动斜挎包，他翻了一会儿，找到了药瓶，还不忘分神去看卧室里的周天，他猛地瞪大了眼睛。  
“我给他换了一种药，他已经有一段时间没——”刘淮以为信号不好，又喂了几声，发现对方确实突然挂断了电话，他暗骂一声，拿起车钥匙，往停车场奔去。

周天刚刚很明确地听到了，杨彦说没有血，没有血怎么办。他四处望了望，看到了放在床头柜上的小篮子里有一把手工剪刀，他走过去，拿起那把剪刀，抬起手，毫不犹豫地戳向自己的手臂——  
但是被跑来的杨彦用力地扒开了。杨彦根本没用什么力气，就把人重新按回了椅子里，抢走了他手中的剪刀。周天又开始大声地冲他嚷嚷：“还给我，把剪刀还给我！”他没有理会，走到客厅还有隔壁几个房间，把系着窗帘的布带取下来。  
他拿着布带站在周天面前，闭了会儿眼睛，把涌上来的烦躁压抑下去，开口又是平静的声音：“天天，我不想绑你，你能乖乖的不动，把药吃了吗？”  
周天根本没有听他在讲话，神经质地摇头，眼神一片麻木。  
杨彦又站了片刻，蹲下身，把人按在椅子上，周天似乎意识到他要干什么了，眼中恢复了片刻清明，用力地想要推开他。  
“你要做什么，你放开我，放开我，杨彦！”边用力地锤杨彦的肩膀，边大声叫唤。但是两人的力量悬殊太大了，周天根本抵抗不了。  
左手被系住之后，周天拼命地想要挣脱，手背上的青筋凸起，也没能挣开。  
“你放开我，我要回去。”周天见挣脱不了，便平静下来讲道理，“我现在清醒了，我可以回去。”像受了委屈一样，周天紧紧地咬着嘴唇，看着杨彦。  
杨彦没有理会他，倒了一杯温水，把药丸倒在手心中，递到周天嘴边，看着他，冷漠地开口：“张嘴。”  
周天瞪着大眼睛，看着身前的人，死死地闭着嘴巴。  
杨彦一把抓住周天的腮帮子，手指伸进了他口中，想把他嘴巴撬开，把药丸塞进去，刚刚伸进去，周天就疯了般咬住了他的手指。  
杨彦忍无可忍，抽出手指，反手就是一耳光打到周天的脸上，药丸散落一地，杨彦脸上是再也遏制不了的怒意和烦躁。  
周天的脸被大力扇到一边，白皙的面容上立马浮现出一个手掌印，他半天都没有转回来，好像也不愿再看到周天一般，声音带着哭腔，小声开口说：“你忘记今天是什么日子了吗？你在做什么？我们在做什么？”调子一句比一句高，像小猫一样，挠在人的心尖上。  
杨彦笑了，但是是没有触及眼神的笑，伸手解开了周天身上的束缚，冷冷地开口说：“是啊，是什么日子？你告诉我啊。”说完就把人从椅子上捞起来，直接推到了床上。  
尽管根本没有用，周天还是在不停地挣扎，他伸出手胡乱地拍打着，推搡着趴在他身上的人，大声叫喊着：“你不记得了吗，那你今天为什么要出去喝酒，你——”  
还没说完，杨彦俯身吻住了他的双唇，极带侵略性质的吻，用舌头撬开了对方的牙齿，不停地吮吸，在口腔中搅动、追逐，双手用力把身下的人禁锢住。  
周天始终在拼命地挣扎，终于别开了脸，躲离了杨彦啃噬般的亲吻，还没来得及说话，就感觉自己被翻了个身。连带着裤子也被扒了下来。  
“啪。”冰冷的巴掌裹着风朝周天挺翘的臀部落下。杨彦坐在周天的大腿上，面无表情地扇着巴掌，一边冷静地开口：“吃药。”  
“滚开，滚开！”周天疯狂地蠕动身体，但奈何被杨彦狠狠地禁锢住了。杨彦扯过一旁的布带就把周天的双手绑在了身后。  
“啪，啪，啪。”身后的巴掌接二连三地落了下来，杨彦这个畜牲，根本没省着力气，还没几下，周天整个臀部就一片红肿，他越是挣扎，杨彦就拍打地更加用力，实在是太疼了。他又想起那一次，还是在徐家的时候，杨彦也是喝醉了酒，把他拎到了钢琴前，脱了他的裤子，硬是让他弹钢琴，他弹不出来，也根本不会弹，身后的巴掌就像今天一样接二连三地抽下来，他被打得没有地方躲，扭着屁股弹了几个键，曲不成曲调不成调，但是身后的巴掌终于缓了下来，他以为可以休息一下，可是他刚一停下来，巴掌就又继续，他只好忍着巴掌继续弹钢琴，那一晚，整个琴房都是淫靡清脆的巴掌声和调子奇异的钢琴曲，隐隐约约还有几声低低的啜泣。  
会弹琴的根本不是他，是徐卿。他觉得绝望并不是因为疼痛，而是因为杨彦的侮辱。  
回过神来，身后的巴掌还在继续，周天终于忍不住哭了出来，他转过头带着残忍的笑，大吼着对杨彦说：“你不是喜欢我哥吗，不是爱得死去活来吗！你现在是怎么？想操我吗？”  
杨彦面无表情地看着他，终于停了巴掌，他微微起身，抽出了自己的皮带。  
“啪。”皮带带着特有的韧劲儿，啪嗖一声劈开空气，抽在周天身上。  
“我最后问一次，吃不吃药。”  
“啊——”周天被抽得直吸气，喊叫声冲破了喉咙，环绕在卧室内。  
“啪，啪，啪。”杨彦见周天没有说话，毫不犹豫地往他红肿的屁股上甩皮带。  
“不打了，不打了，我吃，我吃，呜呜呜。”身后的皮带终于停下了。  
“把药给我，我吃。”周天看着杨彦的眼睛，哭得直耸肩膀。  
“在地上，自己捡起来吃。”杨彦平静地开口，说着毫不留情的话。  
周天没敢反抗，穿起裤子，跪在地上，把药捡起来，吹了吹，干吞了下去。然后似乎很累很疲惫了，瘫倒在了床上。弓着身子，把头埋在臂弯里。  
杨彦看着又缩起来的人，问道：“很痛吗？”  
周天一时没有回答，眼泪顺着脸颊流了出来，浸湿了一小块床单，哭的极为隐忍克制。  
“杨彦，你不愧疚吗？”一字一句似是从嗓子眼憋出来的，沾染中浓浓的悲伤。  
“我不愧疚。”杨彦冷静地开口说，眼中一片血红。他把周天抱在怀里，细细地吻他，脱去了他的衣物，把他的双腿拉了起来，身体几乎对折。然后伸了一根手指进去。  
周天被这突然的疼痛刺激到了，向上扬起了下巴，紧闭着眼睛，但是没有制止，从进入这间房后，他第一次没有反抗。他累了，发泄般的沉浸在欲望的海洋里，感受着体内被充盈的感觉。  
杨彦一动不动地看着周天，又加入了一根手指，两指在周天的穴口进进出出，另一只手惩罚般的用力揉动着周天红肿的臀肉，看着身下的人脸颊红的厉害，身体的反应更强烈。他一把抱起了周天，让他的腿盘在自己腰间，把人带到了洗手间里。对着镜子，他深深地进入了周天的身体。  
周天愣愣地看着镜子中的人，自己的神情是那么悲伤，这样的表情太熟悉了，是在哪见过呢，在哪见过呢。对，哥哥临死前就是用这样难过的表情望着自己，好像看穿了所有。他感受到身体内的胀痛，好像把他拉回了现实，又好像进入了一个新的梦境。  
“彦彦。”周天轻轻的开口，“我好痛啊。”  
杨彦听到周天的声音，双眼瞬间变红了，张开嘴巴，咬在了周天的肩膀上，然后埋在他的肩窝里，一动不动，对着他的耳朵轻声说：“天天，天天很痛吗，对不起。”  
身前的人还是没有反应，杨彦没有继续动作，只是深深地埋在周天的体内，他静静地注视着镜中周天的脸，温柔地问他：“天天，你抬头看看，告诉我，你是谁？”  
眼前的人还是没有反应，杨彦继续说道：“天天，我告诉你，你是周天，我在操的人是周天，你记住了吗？”说着，就更加疯狂剧烈的在周天的体内进出。好像没有了任何顾虑。  
杨彦愣愣的没有表情，他感觉到肩膀上有什么温热的东西流出来了。但他没有去管，还是面无表情地看着镜子，承受着身后的撞击。  
“我真的，好嫉妒你，天天，”杨彦哑着喉咙，低沉的声音在洗手间内回荡，“为什么你还可以暂时忘记呢，嗯？”  
......  
酒店房门被砰地一声撞开了，刘淮大步踏了进来，直奔卧室，看着满屋狼藉，药片、水杯、布带混乱地丢弃在地上，椅子桌子倒成一片，周天被紧紧地裹在被子里，静静地躺在床上，双目无神，杨彦坐在窗边，麻木地吸烟。他走过去看了看，拿出了医药箱。  
他已经数不清多少次看到这种场面了，互相折磨着的两个人，总是遍体鳞伤。  
......

大家好，我叫徐卿，卿本佳人的卿，我从小就是传说中别人家的小孩儿。哈哈哈，对不起，人死了之后就没有脸皮了。我从小就有一个弟弟，好吧，杨彦不许我这么说，毕竟只比我小几个月，但是他很喜欢黏着我，就跟我的小跟班儿一样，我也很喜欢他，嗯，爱情里的那种喜欢。我们父母都特别忙，我们几乎是从小一起长大的，所有秘密都和对方分享，一直都在一起，所以未来也会在一起，是顺理成章的事情。  
我十四岁的时候，家里迎来了了我真正的弟弟，同父异母的弟弟。我知道父亲是废了一番功夫把他接回家的，但是碍于母亲的面子，也没有真正地管他。我一开始和他的交集也不多。有一天，我在琴房里练琴，突然看到一个圆滚滚的脑袋扒拉在门口，我一眼就认出来了。他两只眼睛骨碌碌的转，怯生生地望着钢琴。我心想着，他可能从小都没见过真正的钢琴，心中就止不住的怜惜，于是费尽心思弹了一首《两只老虎》，毕竟我从小就接受严格的训练，鲜少能弹这种简单快乐的曲子，他真的被吸引来了，望着钢琴咯咯地笑着，我让他站在钢琴旁，牵着他的小手触碰琴键，每次碰到，发出声音，他都特别兴奋。我也很兴奋，原来有弟弟的感觉很不错。于是我们由原来的两个人变成了三个人。尽管他们两个并不亲近，但是大家在一起，总是快乐的。但是，现在回想起来，天天那时总是沉默地望着杨彦，我却没有发现，或许发现了，却下意识逃避。  
再后来，我就和杨彦离开家里，去另外一个城市上大学。那是一个海边的城市，我们在这里度过了很美好的岁月。天天经常打电话给我，说着学校里发生的琐事，有时也会问起我，但他从不主动提起杨彦，但只要我说到，他便听得特别认真。他几次三番说想来看我们，我都拒绝了，他马上就要中考，我不能影响他。或者说，我潜意识里就想着，不想让他再见到杨彦，或者说我不想再三个人一起了，看，我其实是一个坏哥哥。  
但他还是来了，那天早上管家打电话给我，说天天不见了，我就知道，他肯定来了。没有人管他，平时的生活费都是我让管家给他，免得他不够用，或者瞎用。所以，他的路费，肯定是省吃俭用留下了的，一想到这，我就很心疼。我们找了一天，终于在傍晚的时候，在学校正门口见到了天天。他长高了一些，穿着白色T恤，身上很脏，嘴唇都起皮了，傍晚的余晖洒在他身上，半边身体都掩盖在了阴影中，我有点看不清他的脸。但还是一把冲上前抱住了他。  
天天从来没来过海边，那几天我们在海滩上玩的很开心，杨彦从朋友那里借来了一辆摩托，载着我们在海边的小路上奔驰，幸好天天很瘦，可以缩在摩托车前面，我看着耳边呼啸而过的风吹起他们的衣角，还有在脸颊边翻飞着的头发。晚上去海边的夜市里吃海鲜，天天没有吃过，每一样都吃的很多。如果我们三个有过真正的快乐，那就是在那几天。  
天天要离开了，他来之前就买好了回去的票，是普车硬座，他说是他自己要来的，就自己承受后果。我看他小小的身影挤进拥挤的人流中，我对杨彦说：“我们以后一定要好好对他。”身边的人没有说话，静静地搂住了我的肩膀。  
再后来，再后来我就生病了，很严重的病，杨彦和父母都满世界地求医问药，天天马上高考，留在了家里。我时常要求他把作业给我看一下，一是他小时候耽误了上学，成绩太差，一方面是我久卧病榻，实在无聊。那天我正在给他讲题，他突然默不作声地看着我的脖子上的链子，那是杨彦买给我的，两人一时陷入沉默。我突然觉得身体不舒服，剧烈地挣扎起来。够不住窗边的呼救铃，然后我看到了天天。  
你们要知道，有两个弟弟，从小作为哥哥的我，体会别人的感情和心意是我练就的本领。所以，我那时清晰地感觉到天天犹豫了一秒，或者零点五秒。然后，他猛地按响了铃声，然后飞奔下楼找大夫。  
我真的不怪天天，有或没有那一秒，我都活不了，这是我的命数，可能只是有一点点失望吧，他是我最喜欢的弟弟。但在杨彦的事情上，我真的觉得很对不起他，是哥哥太优柔寡断了。如果我一开始就划清界限捍卫主权，那我们不至于走到今天这步，抑或是我忍痛割爱，任由天天喜欢上杨彦，那也不会是今天的结果。天天，是哥哥错了。  
我的人生没有太大的遗憾，就像我开篇说的那样，我是优秀的别人家的小孩，如果硬要说有什么缺憾的话，就是，我以为我离开后，天天和杨彦能够开心一点。但是没有。  
唉，他们一点也不快乐。

**Author's Note:**

> 真的非常感谢大家能够看完，如果你觉得稍微有点悲伤的话，我想告诉你，这都是假的，我瞎写的，我胡说的。你的人生除了你自己这位主角，还会有另外一个人，翻山越岭来见你，穿越人海拥抱你，真心实意爱着你，完完全全拥有你。如果说这两个故事，真的有什么启发的话，那就是，放不下前尘往事的人，生活也无法放过你。  
> 鲁迅曾说：“此后如竟没有炬火，我便是唯一的光”，无论大家在这一年里失去了什么，错过了什么，有什么样的遗憾，都一定要坚定地往前走，做自己的光芒。  
> 新年伊始，送了大家两把刀（如果是的话~），希望大家可以拿着它刺进敌人的心脏，在往后的人生中，披荆斩棘，乘风破浪，勇攀高峰。


End file.
